


The Boy Called Marco Diaz

by Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16/pseuds/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all that time explaining, after listening to the tale of two Stan's, another person came out of the portal all bruised and broken. The person wore a signature red hoodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Called Marco Diaz

Mabel looked wildly from her brother to her uncle. 

"Look in my eyes Mabel, do you really think I'm a bad guy?" Stan asked. 

"Mabel he's lying! Shut it down now!" Dipper yelled at her. 

She heard pure fear in his voice. Something to rarely; if ever, to come from her twin. 

She looked back at her uncle. She knew what had to be done. 

"Gruncle Stan..." she started. 

Dipper and Stan looked at her, 

"I trust you." she finished her the three words to come from her mouth. She let go and floated in mid air. 

A bright light flashed. Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Stan fell to the floor. 

The portal was broken but still functioning. Someone walked out of the portal. 

"Who is that?" Dipper asked. 

"The author of the journals, my brother." Stan said. 

 

After intently listening to Ford's story there was a crash from the portal. 

Someone else was limping out. 

He fell on the floor and looked up. He had brown hair, tan skin, a mole and wore a red hoodie. 

He had cuts, scrapes, bruising, and other signs that he was in a fight. 

"Who are you?" Stan asked. 

"Where..... Where is Star?" he asked fearfully. 

"Who is Star?" Mabel asked. 

"She... Needs help.... I couldn't..... Help her.... I..... I failed." The boy panted and passed out.


End file.
